


On the House

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartenders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt - BartendingEggsy Unwin wanders into the Kingsman pub looking for a safe place to hide.  He finds Harry Hart, a mysterious Scot, a new job, and something unexpected.





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me, Don't Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556574) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan), [voxangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus). 



> I'd say that on the whole this is a Teen & Up fic. There is one encounter between Harry and Merlin in the middle, a few paragraphs long, that gives it the Mature rating.

ON THE HOUSE

Eggsy digs his fists into the pockets of his hoodie and lowers his head. The wind is fierce and his hoodie is light, but he hadn’t wanted to take the time to find his coat. He doesn’t watch where he’s going, turning at corners and crossing at traffic lights. He finally looks up when he hears jazz music coming from the door of a pub as patrons go in and out. He’s unfamiliar with the establishment although he’s really not all that far from home. The neighborhood is nice though, clean streets and quiet shops and restaurants. The wind whips up enough to shove the hood from his head and he decides it can’t hurt to step inside for a pint. He has enough money for one, he thinks. He hopes.

The room is warm and inviting, done in gold and black. It’s not posh but it’s fancier than his pub at home, that’s for sure. A trio plays music on a small stage and all the tables are full. There are two seats open at the bar and he takes the one at the end, leaving an empty seat between himself and a woman about his own age. She looks at him, body language obviously not inviting him to make small talk. He’s not interested anyway, so he simply nods at her and pulls out his wallet. He frowns as he fingers the few bills.

“Welcome to Kingsman.” He looks up and into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. “What can I get you?”

Eggsy feels his mouth drop open but he cannot help it. The man is gorgeous. He’s quite a bit older than Eggsy, perhaps in his fifties. He’s wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves cuffed to his forearms in a way that makes Eggsy’s mouth water. He’s wearing a blue waistcoat and matching blue trousers, and his hair is neatly coiffed. “I…uh…” Eggsy looks down at his wallet and back up again. He has enough for a pint with some left over, but that's it. That's all the money he has.

The man’s dark eyes look at the wallet as well before he says, “One pint. Coming up.” He pulls a beer and slides it in front of Eggsy. “Shall I start a tab?” His accent is posh, which doesn’t surprise Eggsy in the slightest.

“Thanks, no, this will do.”

Eggsy tries not to watch the man behind the bar but he cannot help it. His movements are all fluid and graceful, not expending any more energy than necessary. Eggsy sighs and looks down at his beer. This is his life, then. Running out of his flat on a miserable night just to get away from his bastard of a stepfather. Barely enough money in his wallet to get a pint, because jobs are scarce for a estate kid like him. 

“Roxanne.” A man appears between Eggsy’s chair and the woman next to him. “Why are you still here?”

“Edward, I told you. The date is over. I don’t want to spend another minute with you.” She angrily yanks her elbow from his grasp.

“Come on, love. I was only joking.”

“Your words may have been joking, but your hand up my skirt was NOT.”

“Everyone knows girls like you pretend to be virgins, but I know the truth.” The man leers in her face.

“I think she said back off, mate.” Eggsy’s on his feet in an instant, ignoring the fact that the man has quite a bit of height on him, and that his suit probably costs more than Eggsy’s electric bill at home. 

“I don’t believe it’s your concern…MATE.” The man eyes him distastefully.

Eggsy sees the bartender watching but ignores him. “It IS my concern, since I’m tryin’ ta drown my fuckin’ sorrows over here an’ ya won’t shut up. Make yerself scarce.”

“Or what?”

“I’ve had quite an emotional day. Ya don’t wanna know or what…but I’ll give you a hint. The knife in my back pocket might have somethin’ ta say.” He places a hand on his backside and waits.

The man glances at the young woman, who seems ready to spit in his face. “Fine. You’re probably a frigid bitch anyway.” He whirls around and leaves the pub.

Eggsy sighs and sits back down. “Thank you,” the young woman says. “Although I could have handled him.”

“I know ya could’ve,” Eggsy says honestly. “Ya look like tha type that can take care of yerself. But I meant what I said…he was annoying me.”

“Well, thank you anyway.” She slips off her chair and puts some money on the bar. “Please use this to pay for his second round.”

“I will,” the bartender says. “May I call you a cab, Miss?”

“No, thank you. Good evening to you both.” She heads out of the pub, leaving Eggsy to shake his head.

“It looks like you’ll be having another, then,” the bartender says. 

“Guess so. She didn’t need ta do that, though…didn’t do nothin’ special.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to place the knife where I can see it,” the bartender says almost apologetically. “We have a no weapons policy at Kingsman.”

“Ain’t no knife in my pocket, bruv.” Eggsy stands up again and turns so the man can see the empty pocket. “If he’d have kept on about it, I woulda taken him down to tha ground with my hands.”

“Impressive.” The bartender draws the second beer. “My name is Harry Hart. I’m part owner of this establishment.”

“Eggsy Unwin. Well, Gary, but no one calls me that except me mum.” He shakes the hand that Harry puts out, shivering as they touch for the first time.

“Mr. Unwin, how would you like a job?”

“A job.” Eggsy stares at him. “Doin’ what?”

“You wouldn’t know it to look around tonight, but there are occasions where we get quite the rowdy crowd. Young men thinking they can come in here and cause trouble simply because their parents have money. We could use you to watch the door.”

“Like a bouncer.” Eggsy chuckles. “Don’t exactly strike fear in tha hearts of men, bruv.”

“Well, it’s obvious that you know how to handle yourself, and it’s probably for the best that they don’t expect you to be a threat.”

Eggsy finishes the first beer and starts on the second. “I…I appreciate the offer, but…my circumstances…I can’t always be reliable.” Eggsy thinks about Dean, about Daisy, about all the times he’s had to run from the flat only to be called back at a moment’s notice. “I mean, I AM reliable, I’m a fuckin’ hard worker. But I just…it’s…”

“Beyond your control,” Harry finishes for him. “I understand.” Harry really can’t, of course, but Eggsy isn’t going to correct him. “That’s fine. We’ve gotten by without you up to now, so we will work around it. I would only ask two things.”

“All right.”

“I ask that if possible you phone the pub to let us know you won’t be in. It seems like you might not always know what will come up…I don’t wish to pry into your private business. But if you find the opportunity, I’d appreciate it.” Eggsy nods. “Do we have a deal?” Harry holds his hand out and Eggsy shakes it without thinking, realizing he hasn’t even asked what he’ll get paid. But he realizes he doesn’t care. He likes this place, this pub, and he definitely likes Harry.

“What’s the other condition?”

“Do not ever call me bruv again.”

 

“You waited up!” Harry’s pleasantly surprised when he enters the flat above the pub and sees the lights on. 

“It’s only a little after midnight, Harry, it’s not like it’s late.” The tall bald man unfolds himself from his chair and stretches. “How was your evening?”

“Slow. Pleasant.” Harry kisses him, smiling as a hand slides down to cup his arse. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Hello, Harry.” Merlin kisses behind Harry’s ear and lets him go. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Harry admits. Merlin goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a salad and bowl of pasta. He starts the pasta in the microwave. “Oh, you do love me.”

“Most of the time.” Merlin goes to the small bar and deftly mixes Harry a martini.

Harry sits at the small island in their kitchen, nodding his thanks at Merlin as he sips the martini. “Oh, perfect.” He starts on his salad. “Oh, by the way…I believe I’ve found someone to watch the door.”

“Do tell.” Merlin retrieves the pasta from the microwave and sits across from him.

“Young man by the name of Eggsy Unwin.”

“I didn’t know we’d advertised the position.”

“We didn’t. There was a young woman at the bar receiving quite unwelcome advances from an acquaintance…and Mr. Unwin stepped in to her aid. Quite chivalrous, actually.”

Merlin smiles in amusement. “Let me guess. He’s young…not yet thirty. Muscular.”

“You think you’re so cute,” Harry snaps. “He is young, but I have no clue as to his muscles, as he was wearing a ghastly baggy hoodie and jeans. He stood up to the man quite admirably, no fear. I believe he’s from the estates somewhere…murdered the English language but was very polite to the young lady.”

“It’s quite adorable when your inner Henry Higgins comes out,” Merlin says with a grin. “So you offered him a job.”

“Well.” Harry blushes. “He had next to nothing in his billfold, and he looks thin. Too thin.”

“I thought you couldn’t tell what he looked like.”

Harry ignores him. “He looks like he needs the money. And he was up front about the fact that he might not always be reliable…I sense issues at home.”

“Ah. And you got all of this in one conversation?”

“I’m an impeccable judge of character,” Harry says haughtily, finishing his salad. “I chose you, didn’t I?”

“No. You saw me at the gym in only my skivvies and fell in love with my body.”

“Lies.” Harry cannot help but smile at his husband and business partner. “I fell in love with your mind. Your body was just an added bonus.”

“Tart.” Merlin leans across the island to kiss him. “Well, I suppose I don’t have a say, but I approve. I know what it’s like to be a young lad with no reliable income.”

“You always have a say…Kingsman belongs to us both. I told him to come back on Friday.”

“Very well.”

And I think you’ll like him. He’s cheeky.”

“And attractive.”

“And polite.”

“And attractive.”

“And attractive,” Harry finally admits with a groan. “I could write sonnets about those pink lips of his.”

“Should I be jealous?” Merlin asks in a tone that says he absolutely is not concerned.

“No. I’d be more than happy to share his charms with you.”

 

Eggsy shows up at Kingsman at six on Friday night. Harry told him he didn’t need to arrive until seven, but Eggsy wants to settle in a bit, become familiar with the place. Harry said all he’d need was a lock if he wished to keep things in one of the small lockers, and that he should dress nice. Eggsy didn’t know how dirty he’d have to get, so he wore a pair of nicer, tighter jeans, and a black polo that stretched across his chest and accentuated the muscles he’d earned from years of gymnastics.

“Ah, Eggsy! You’re early.” Harry smiles with approval. “This is Percival…he helps me behind the bar when my partner can’t be here.”

“Eggsy,” Eggsy says, holding out his hand. The man is about Harry’s age, wearing the same uniform of button-down shirt, waistcoat and trousers.

“A pleasure, Eggsy.”

“Let me show you the back room where you can keep your things.” Harry leads Eggsy through a door and into the locker room. “This locker is yours, number eight.” Eggsy quickly stows his jacket and locks the locker. “Are you hungry?”

“You serve food?”

“Oh, yes. Simple bar food…sandwiches, fish and chips, of course.”

“Fish an’ chips sounds good.” Eggsy hasn’t eaten since breakfast; his sister had a cold and fussed all day. Only Eggsy could get her to settle and he’d kept her in his bedroom with him, distracting her with telly and stories.

“Right this way.” He leads Eggsy through the back of the pub, showing him things and introducing him to the two servers, the cook and the dishwasher. “We’ve a small staff, but we’re a family.”

“That’s nice,” Eggsy says wistfully. He’s never worked somewhere long enough to feel like part of the family. “Ya said ya gotta partner?”

“Yes. He comes and goes…more of a silent partner, really, although he’ll occasionally step behind the bar.”

They make small talk while waiting for their food and Eggsy’s surprised when Harry sits with him at the end of the bar. “A drink, gentlemen?” Percival asks.

“Water, although you may have whatever you like, Eggsy,” Harry says.

“Water’s good.” Eggsy waits for his food to cool. “So…how’d a posh gent like you end up here?”

“My partner and I…we were in the military, that’s where we met. We…we actually were MI-6 after that…worked there for twenty years. He decided it was time to move on, I agreed, and here we are.”

Eggsy gets the idea that there’s much more to the story but knows better than to ask. “Nice place…how long ya had it?”

“Oh, five or six years, perhaps? It’s hard work, but we both love it. It’s nice to work hard serving others, making them happy. I like tending bar, he likes finding and signing the entertainment. It’s a win-win for us.”

“Sounds like it.”

Harry eats half his food before handing the plate to Percival, who sticks it under the bar. “I’ll finish that later. I have some things to prepare before we get busy. You understand your duties, Eggsy?”

“Yes, sir. I’m to stand by the door an’ keep an’ eye out for arseholes lookin’ ta cause trouble. I’m ta ask them ta settle down, if they don’t, I ask them ta leave. If they don’t wanna leave, I’m ta escort them out.”

“Perfect.” Harry claps him on the back. 

Eggsy finishes his food and goes to his seat near the door. He nods and smiles at the patrons as the enter, carefully sizing them up as they come in and watching the room as it fills. It’s almost eight when a voice thick with Scottish accent says, “Well, you’re new, aren’t you?”

Eggsy looks up and orders his mouth not to fall open. The man is handsome in a hard and dangerous way. His head is shaved smooth and his body is long and lean in black trousers and a black jumper. “Yes, I am. I take it yer a regular, then?”

“You could say that. Nice to see that Harry finally has someone responsible at the door.” The man smiles and Eggsy’s insides flip. “Have a good evening, lad, and welcome.” The man goes and sits at the end of the bar where both Percival and Harry greet him. Harry leans on the bar and speaks quietly with the man.

Eggsy takes a minute away from his duties to study them both. They’re the same height and the same age, but that is where the similarities end. Harry looks posh and well-put together, while the other man is a bit menacing but in a way that makes Eggsy want to fall to his knees and follow the man’s orders. He shivers and shakes his head. He’s here to work, not to find fodder for his dirtiest fantasies.

“Oi, you two.” His attention is immediately drawn to two young men at the door. “Lemme see some identification. No way you’s eighteen.”

 

“Hello, darling.” Harry smiles at Merlin as he sits down.

“Evening, Merlin. Pint?” Percival asks.

“Yes, thanks.” 

Harry waits but Merlin says nothing more. “Well?” He asks finally.

“I can see why you like him. He’s gorgeous.”

“That’s not the only reason why I like him,” Harry says defensively. “And he was very carefully watching you walk over here.”

“Doing his job.”

“I never told him that his job is watching the arse of anyone who comes in the door,” Harry retorts. “And he was investigating YOURS quite thoroughly.”

“Hmm,” Merlin says, and Harry grins. Percival brings his beer and Merlin nods his thanks. “I can only stay for this one drink, Harry. Heading over to Statesman to check out that singer we read about last week.”

“Statesman.” Harry snorts with disgust. “Don’t buy a drink there, Merlin. We will NOT patronize their sorry excuse for a pub.”

“Yes, dear,” Merlin says cheerfully. Harry rolls his eyes and goes to wait on another customer.

 

Eggsy works three nights a week for the next three weeks. True to Harry’s word he pays him in cash, which he keeps in his locker at the pub. He trusts Harry and his partner and he’s not going to keep that money anywhere Dean can get at it. He buys himself a badly needed new pair of trainers and gets Daisy a set of books as well as alphabet blocks. She’s slightly delayed developmentally, and he’ll find time to teach her the ABC’s even if his mother can’t be bothered to do it. Otherwise the money stays in a box in his locker. Thankfully he’s been able to come to work every night he’s scheduled.

Eggsy loves the job. He likes Percival, likes the other employees, and is developing quite the unrequited crush on Harry. He tries to reign it in, but he can’t help watching Harry as he moves behind the bar. He hangs on Harry’s every word, and even tries doing his hair like Harry’s one evening (it was a disaster and he quickly combed it out). He still hasn’t met the elusive partner, but that’s fine. Harry hasn’t found fault with him, and that’s all that matters.

He gets to know the regulars, greeting them by name and exchanging pleasantries as they enter the pub. One man he wishes he could get to know a bit better is the mysterious Scot who randomly comes and goes multiple times a night. Harry always saves his spot at the bar even if the place is crowded. Eggsy’s too shy to ask Harry about him, so he just makes up stories about him when business is slow. 

At home he makes up different stories entirely, usually involving Harry, the stranger, and Eggsy himself.

 

It’s a busy Friday night and Eggsy feels for Harry. Percival’s out sick and Harry’s running himself ragged behind the bar. Eggsy’s angry at the invisible partner, leaving Harry in the lurch like this. It’s not like Harry can’t call him and tell him to come help.

Three young women smile at Eggsy as they come in the door, immediately dismissing him. “I’m dying for a drink,” one girl exclaims.

“Bloody hell, look at this place! Didn’t know it got so busy.”

“There are three chairs at the end of the bar,” the third girl points out. “Don’t normally sit at the bar, but needs must.” They head for the last empty chairs and Eggsy sees Harry make a face and roll his eyes a bit.

Eggsy takes a deep breath and makes an executive decision. He hurries behind the bar, brushing past an astonished Harry. He grabs a towel and tucks it in the back of his jeans, smiling at the girls as he approaches. “Hello, my doves, how are you this evening?”

“Thirsty,” the one girl snaps.

“Well, we’ll just have to take care of that, won’t we?” Eggsy ignores her tone and turns to the second girl. “Anything special you have in mind?”

“What do YOU recommend?” She coos, all but fluttering her eyelashes. He mentally rolls his eyes.

“Have you ever had Sex on the Beach?”

“Dozens of times,” she drawls, swirling the coaster on the bar. 

He turns to the third girl. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue,” she says, honestly confused.

“Anythin’ ya don’t like? Drink-wise?”

“No tequila,” the second girl says, and the first girl nods in agreement.

“All right then. One classy drink for three classy ladies, no tequila. Comin’ up.” He winks at them and turns around, eyes quickly running over the supplies behind the bar. He grabs three champagne flutes, sets them on the bar, and goes for his ingredients. He dumps them into a cocktail shaker and makes a big deal of shaking it, biceps flexing under the tight sleeves of his shirt. He catches the first girl licking her lips and he thinks, _Oh, my love, if you only knew that I prefer a man’s lips around my prick._ He rims the glasses with sugar before pouring the gorgeous blue concoction into the glasses and serving them with a flourish. “Here ya go.”

“What is that?” The second girl gasps.

“Midnight Kiss,” Eggsy tells them.

“Ooh.” She tastes it and her eyes flutter shut. “Amazing.”

“Glad ya like it.” He removes dirty glasses, wipes down the bar, and turns to the next patron waiting in line. “Ya look like a beer man. Guinness or something a little less…Irish?”

 

Merlin enters the bar and is surprised to see the empty chair by the door. He has his laptop under his arm, prepared to work in his seat. He’s even more surprised to see Eggsy Unwin smiling and laughing behind the bar. Three attractive young women seem to have set up camp at one end of the bar, and men in the middle of the bar are calling and yelling at Eggsy, who quickly yells back.

Merlin goes to the end of the bar where Harry is mixing drinks. “Did Percival quit?”

“Hardly. He’s home with the flu. Things were getting out of hand and Eggsy stepped back here to help. Not that I couldn’t handle it, of course.”

“Of course,” Merlin says with a grin. “Sorry I’m late…this bit of coding on that project is giving me a hard time.”

“I understand. Your usual?”

“Let Eggsy wait on me. Let’s see how he does.” Merlin goes to his seat at the end of the bar, which is right next to the three women.

“I can’t believe that,” Eggsy’s saying to the women as Merlin sits. “Three attractive young ladies such as yourselves?”

“Nope, not one boyfriend between us,” one girl says sadly.

“I’m sure yer luck will change soon enough,” Eggsy promises, and Merlin’s impressed with how he’s handling the flirting. He turns to see Merlin and his eyes widen. He actually drops the coaster, and when he stands up, his hands are trembling. “Good…good evenin’, sir. What can I get ya?” The confident man of just a moment ago is gone. He can barely meet Merlin’s eye, and the pink flush on his cheeks is absolutely adorable. 

“Harry usually makes me a martini.”

The flush deepens. “Well, sir, ta be honest, I ain’t had much experience with those. If ya’d be willin’ ta wait a moment, I’m sure ‘arry could…”

“No, lad, that won’t be necessary. A pint of whatever you pull is fine.” Merlin smiles and the boy actually shivers. Merlin looks around him to meet Harry’s eye. Harry makes a face and Merlin rolls his eyes.

 

“I know what you want.” Merlin growls in Harry’s ear as he thrusts inside.

“Fuck…I think I’m getting what I want right now.” Harry wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist, urging him deeper.

“I think you want that pretty boy of yours,” Merlin hisses. He bites Harry’s neck and Harry whimpers. “You want him in our bed, don’t you, Harry?”

“Like…like you don’t,” Harry replies, hands sliding up and down Merlin’s sweaty back.

“His lips were made to suck cock. I’d love to have him suck your prick as I lick him, lick him open. Or maybe bend him over the bar, the two of us taking turns fucking him from behind…”

“You fucking bastard!” Harry gasps as he comes, shooting up onto his own stomach.

Merlin chuckles as he kisses Harry, his own orgasm following close behind.

 

Eggsy whistles as he leaves the pub the next night. Harry had interrogated him about his bartending skill as soon as things slowed down, and Eggsy explained that he really didn’t have “skills” to speak of. He always liked mixing drinks, and he’d get behind the bar at parties and simply experiment. He did a lot of research on his phone, and tended toward the fancy mixed drinks people his age seemed to enjoy. Harry praised his initiative and told him they’d have him behind the bar again on a slower night to train with Percival.

Eggsy didn’t often get praise, so he soaked it up like a sponge. He likes the way Harry smiles at him, as if Eggsy’s pleased him in some secret manner. He’s focusing on the memory of that smile when he leaves the pub, and therefore doesn’t notice the three men waiting behind the building.

“Oi, Muggsy, what you got ta whistle about?”

Eggsy freezes, slowly turning around. “Rottie, what tha fuck ya don’ up here? Didn’t know Dean let ya off tha leash.”

Poodle grins. “Who tha fuck ya think sent us, ya idiot? Dean’s been wonderin’ what’s taken ya outta tha flat all tha time. Someone needs ta watch tha brat.”

“Well, maybe her parents should fuckin’ take responsibility for her,” Eggsy snaps.

The third man, someone Eggsy doesn’t recognize, grins and flexes his fingers. “Better watch that mouth of yours, wanker.”

“Dean also says you’ve been struttin’ around in a lotta new clothes,” Rottie adds.

“Jesus…a pair of trainers an’ a new shirt ain’t a lot. But then again, Dean never could do math,” Eggsy says.

Poodle grabs him by the scruff of his neck and yanks him into the alley behind the pub. “Ya never know when ta shut up, do ya, Muggsy? Always gotta fuckin’ mouth off. Well, let’s shut that mouth up fer a while…unless ya wanna tell us where ya got all this money?”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy yells, wriggling against the hold Poodle has on him. “Or better yet, why dontcha fuck each other…”

“Big mistake, Muggsy.” A fist flies into his face and he remembers nothing else.

 

“I win.” Harry says triumphantly as he locks the door of the pub. “I guessed closest and I win. The Chinese place we like is still open…you know my usual.”

“It’s not fair,” Merlin says, pouting in a way that makes Harry want to kiss him. “You’re working all night. You see the receipts, the crowd. You can always guess closer…I have no clue WHAT we make in a night.”

“Poor baby.” Harry pats Merlin’s cheek. “Chinese food it is. You run and get it while I shower.” He heads for the door on the side of the pub, the door that hides the stairs to their flat.

“Bastard,” Merlin sulks. He heads down the block and around the corner, refusing to admit that he’s hungry for Chinese food as well.

“Fuck me.”

Merlin freezes at the voice coming from behind the building. He rolls his eyes. Lovely. Another drunk arsehole finding a bed for the night behind their dumpster. “I want Chinese food, not a call to the police,” he announces as he heads behind the pub.

“No…police. No filth,” the weak voice says.

Merlin follows the voice and what he finds makes him fall to his knees. “Jesus Christ. Eggsy?”

One of Eggsy’s eyes is swollen shut and dried blood is crusted around his nose. He’s laying with his face on the dirty ground and his arms are wrapped around his stomach. “Who’re you?”

“Can you sit up? Can you walk?” Merlin helps Eggsy sit up.

“Dunno about walkin’, mate. Just call me a cab an’…”

“The hell I will.” Merlin hefts Eggsy to his feet before sweeping him up into a princess hold.

“What tha fuck? Put me…” He passes out again before finishing his sentence.

 

Harry jumps as something pounds on the door of the flat just as he’s about to step into the shower. “What the hell?” He grabs his dressing gown and throws it on, hurrying to the door. He’s shocked when he looks through the peephole to see his husband on the other side of the door. He yanks the door open. “Merlin?”

“Sorry…had to kick the door…hands are a bit full.” Merlin shoves past him.

“Is that Eggsy?”

“Yes, it is. Found him behind the pub by the dumpsters. I think it’s about time you put all that army medical training to use.” Merlin maneuvers into the bedroom and lays Eggsy on their large bed.

Harry quickly goes into the bath and washes his hands. “Warm water and a flannel please, Merlin, and the first aid kit.” Harry sits next to Eggsy on the bed, lightly stroking his cheek. “Eggsy…Eggsy, darling. Wake up, my boy.”

“Harry?” Eggsy moans, his good eye fluttering open. “Harry! Where am I?” He struggles to sit up.

“No, Eggsy, keep still. Relax. You’re at our flat. Merlin found you behind the pub and brought you up.” 

“Who?” Eggsy lays back on the pillow. 

“Merlin. My husband.” Harry gently probes at Eggsy’s eye. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, Eggsy, but I need to discern the extent of your injuries.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy mumbles. “Yer…yer married?” He sounds disappointed.

“Yes. Nine years now.”

“Eight,” a familiar voice says from behind Harry. “Just feels like nine. Sometimes it feels like an eternity.” Merlin hands Harry the things he’d asked for. “Hello, lad.”

“You!” Eggsy gasps.

“Name’s Merlin. I suppose we’ve never been formally introduced.”

“Fuck me.” Eggsy’s eyes close.

Harry looks at Merlin. “Don’t say it,” he snaps. Merlin grins. “Why don’t you tell us what happened, Eggsy?”

“Got jumped behind tha pub,” Eggsy says, turning his face away from them. “Some random blokes. Dunno who they are,” he says quickly.

“I see.” Harry doesn’t believe it for a minute but he’s not going to pry. Not yet. “Can you sit up? I need to remove your jumper, check for any other injuries.”

“All right.” Eggsy yelps with pain as he struggles to sit.

“Easy, lad.” Merlin quickly slides onto the bed and sits behind Eggsy, helping to prop him up. He briefly hesitates before carefully pulling the jumper over Eggsy’s head.

They both leer at the muscular body that’s revealed, although Harry hisses at the bruising along Eggsy’s abdomen and sides. He gently touches and probes, asking Eggsy questions about his pain. Merlin eventually leans Eggsy back against his strong chest, all but cradling him in his arms. “Well, I think you’ll survive,” Harry says finally. “No broken bones in your face, although you’ll have some lovely colors blooming there rather soon, I think.” He gently wipes the blood away. “I don’t believe your ribs are broken, although they’re quite bruised. I think you should probably go have an x-ray, that will…”

“No. Ain’t gonna go to tha A&E,” Eggsy says, struggling in Merlin’s arms. “They’ll ask a bunch of questions, ain’t gonna…”

“Relax…Eggsy…settle down,” Merlin says sharply and Eggsy immediately stills. Merlin raises his eyebrows at Harry. “No one’s forcing you to do anything, lad. If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.”

“I have some medication here…basic painkillers from when Merlin broke his arm. I can give you one…are you allergic to anything?”

“No.” Eggsy looks down at his hands. “M’sorry, ‘arry. Sorry ya found me, had ta do this.”

“Eggsy.” Harry takes his hands and holds them. “I…I’ve grown quite fond of you. I hate that you’re hurt, hate that someone did this to you. It infuriates me. I…I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Harry feels a blush creep across his face. Eggsy stares at him in wonder. Harry wants to say more but realizes this isn’t the right time. 

“My husband isn’t the only one that’s taken a shine to you, lad. You’re quite charming.” Merlin slowly slides back out from under him. “Would you like to try and take a shower, or would you prefer to take the pill and sleep a bit?”

“I think I’ll just sleep. If ya can help me to tha sofa…”

“We’ll do no such thing,” Harry says in outrage. “You’ll stay where you are.”

“But yer bed…”

“Trust me…Harry’s sent me to the sofa plenty of times,” Merlin tells him.

“Lies!” Harry retorts. “We’ll be fine, Eggsy, don’t worry.” Merlin goes to the bath and comes back with a glass of water. He hands it to Eggsy, who takes the pill and drains the glass. “Very good. We’ll be in the other room if you need us.”

“Thank ya. Both of ya.” Eggsy bites at his swollen bottom lip. “Dunno what I woulda done without ya.”

“Merlin, could you fetch me a pair of pajama bottoms? I threw this on when I heard you at the door.” Merlin goes to the dresser while Harry gathers everything together and stands. “Sleep well, my boy.” Harry reaches down to touch Eggsy’s face and snatches his hand back at the last minute. 

“Remember, call us if you need anything,” Merlin says in the doorway.

Harry turns off the light and meets Merlin in the doorway. He has the door almost all the way shut when he hears Eggsy say, “Harry?”

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“I lied.”

Harry opens the door and turns the light back on. “I’m sorry?”

“I lied to ya both.” Merlin follows Harry into the bedroom and they take a seat on opposite sides as the foot of the bed. “I know who beat me.”

“Lad, you don’t have to tell us anything. You don’t owe us…”

“I do. Ya’ve been so nice, offerin’ me a job an’ trustin’ me behind yer bar…takin’ care of me tonight.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “Me dad died when I was five. Mum had a rough time of it til she hooked up with Dean. Thought he’d take care of us, but his care comes with conditions. Ya don’t talk back, don’t argue, an’ if anyone asks, ya fell cuz yer clumsy.” Harry wants to find this Dean and rip out his tongue. “Gotta baby sister, Daisy. She’s four an’ she’s tha best thing ever.” Eggsy smiles as best he can with the swollen eye and bruised face. “Can’t leave cuz someone’s gotta take care of her…Mum forgets about her a lot. Reason I came into yer pub that first night was cuz I had ta get outta tha house. Dean was mouthin’ off at me an’ Mum weren’t speakin’ up for me. Had ta leave. That’s why I said I wasn’t always gonna be reliable…cuz my sister always comes first.”

“We understand, Eggsy,” Harry says softly. He squeezes Eggsy’s ankle.

“Guess Dean don’t like that I’m not around as much, an’ he noticed I been buyin’ some things with the money I’m earnin’. Sent a few of his mutts ta talk some sense into me. I know how ta keep my mouth shut.”

“I don’t suppose you’d like to tell me the names of these goons?” 

Harry knows that tone of voice very well, and he gets hard, just a bit, when he looks at his husband. Merlin’s eyes are like steel and his voice is like ice. “I…I don’t…” Eggsy looks terrified.

“Remember how I told you Merlin and I worked for MI-6?” Harry rubs Eggsy’s leg in a soothing manner. “We learned a lot of ways to deal with mutts like this.”

“I don’t…”

“It’s not necessary, lad.” Merlin’s voice grows warmer and he also holds onto Eggsy’s leg. “You say the word and I’ll be paying those bastards a visit.”

“But why?” Eggsy blurts out. “Ya don’t even know me. I’m nothin’ to tha two of you!”

“Oh, Eggsy, that couldn’t be farther from the truth,” Harry says. “This isn’t a conversation for us to have right now, but you’re not “nothing” to us. You’re something very special. And it’s not just me…Merlin and I have spoken about you more than once.”

“Me?” Eggsy whispers. “But I’m…an’ you’re…”

“Harry and I discuss everything. Especially when we both seem to have fallen for an attractive, intelligent young man who never fails to surprise us,” Merlin says with a smile.

“Both of ya?” Eggsy eyes them suspiciously.

“We do everything together,” Harry says finally. “This hasn’t happened often…perhaps once in our entire relationship. But as I said, we can discuss it another time. Or, if you wish, you may put us in our place right now. We’ll make sure you sleep through the night, and bandage you up and send you home in a cab tomorrow.”

“Think about tha two of you a lot,” Eggsy blurts out. “Never knew you was together, but…noticed ya.” He blushes.

Merlin opens his mouth but Harry glares at him. “You need to rest. No more talking.” He starts to get up.

“Stay. Can ya? Stay, I mean.” Eggsy looks from one to the other. “Bed’s fuckin’ massive, more than enough room.”

“If you’d like,” Harry says.

“Like I said…never fails to surprise us.” Merlin grins and pulls off his jumper. He strips down to his pants. “Get up, lad. Let’s get you under the covers.”

Harry hurries out to turn off the lights and lock the door. When he comes back and pulls on the pajama pants, Merlin’s under the covers with Eggsy. Eggsy’s curled up against his chest, almost asleep. “You move fast.”

“You left the room. Finders keepers.”

“Shut up, m’sleepin’,” Eggsy growls. They both laugh quietly.

Harry climbs into bed on Eggsy’s other side. He leans over Eggsy and kisses Merlin. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, Harry.”

“What about me?” Eggsy mumbles.

Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “Good night, my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight Kiss
> 
> 1 oz Smirnoff vodka  
> 1/4 oz blue curacao  
> 1 tsp lemon juice  
> champagne
> 
> Rim glass with gold sugar. Mix vodka, blue curacao and lemon juice in a cocktail shaker with ice. Strain into a Champagne flute and top with Champagne.


End file.
